How to love
by leo-jasper-ilove-vampires
Summary: Austin está resentido con su padre por el reciente divorcio de sus padres. Pronto su padre se vuelve a casar, ¿podrá llevarse bien con su nueva familia? Horrible summary, denle una oportunidad.:)
1. Introducción

**_INTRODUCCIÓN_**

No había sido una etapa fácil, a los diecisiete años se está casi resignado a aceptar la familia que te tocó. Una familia que en el caso de Ally, era muy pequeña. Ally sólo su tenía a su madre y ya está. No tenía una sólida comunicación con su padre (se habia divorciado de su madre), no tenía hermanos ni hermanas. Y por supuesto, no esperaba en un futuro cercano hacer cambios drásticos, tales como aceptar a un nuevo padrastro y a su hijo.

¡Incluso cuando su madre había salido con el hombre por aproximadamente un año! Se había auto-convencido de que no tendría que lidiar con el único hijo de Mark, _Austin Moon_.

Ally había oído hablar de él. _D_iablos, incluso lo había visto. Iban a la misma preparatoria pero el iba dos grados más arriba. Era precioso, si un hombre puede serlo. Tenía un brillante cabello rubio, jugaba en el equipo de americano y media casi el uno noventa. Todas las chicas se derretían ante él. Era casi patético observar como se tiraban a sus pies, pero vaya que entendía el porque. Su popularidad era contagiosa y su sonrisa no hacía más que aumentar su carisma y sus conquistas. Pero todo era superficial, ella sabía un poco más.

Penny y Mark habían hecho cambios graduales, de citas ocasionales a citas frecuentes. Incluso se habían esforzado durante el último mes en demostrarles a sus hijos con cenas familiares, que su relación iba en serio, sólo que no les había funcionado del todo bien ya que Austin nunca aparecía a las mencionadas.

Ahora mismo, en casa de las Dawson, Mark, Penny y Ally estaban sentados a la mesa. Las manos de ésta última estaban firmemente apretadas en puños. El ambiente había sido relajado hasta que se dieron cuenta que Austin nuevamente no se iba a presentar.

La cena comenzó en silencio con pausas incómodas para las preguntas monótonas dirigidas a Ally. En serio no había nada más interesante sobre lo que charlar?

A Mark no le molestaba hablar abiertamente sobre la mesa el comportamiento antipático de Austin. Lo había hecho ya en anteriores cenas fallidas. "_A_ustin está convencido de que _e_sto, _lo nuestro,_ es algo que dejaré pasar." Se expresó Mark al finalizar con el postre. Sacudía la cabeza consternado de que su hijo no quisiera cooperar.

Penny tomaba de la mano a Mark fuertemente. "Cariño, dale tiempo. Se que a estás alturas le parece una locura que te vuelvas a enamorar." Penny le consoló.

"¡Pero mira a Allyson!" Ally se sintió como una especie de marciano debido a la mirada de incredulidad que Mark le había dado. "Está aquí sin hacer ninguna pataleta. ¡Dios, ¿¡por que Austin no es como tu hija!?" finalizó Mark tornándose más tranquilo.

Se formó un nudo en la garganta de Ally, ser comparada o calificada como mejor que el chico más popular de la preparatoria, por el propio padre de éste no pasaba todos los días, pero se relajó cuando su madre la miró a los ojos.

"Ally es una chica especial Mark, a veces creo que se reprime a ella misma de actuar de acuerdo a su edad." Dijo Penny guiñando un ojo a Ally. En realidad, Penny estaba encantada con su propia hija y Ally lo sabía. Pero ambas sabían también que Austin era solo "problemas" para su padre y Penny quería reconfortarlo de alguna forma.

"¡¿Pero, acaso once meses no son suficientes?! Ya debería haber sopesado la idea de ser parte de una nueva familia."

"¿_Una nueva familia_?" Eso había sido suficiente para hacer a Ally hablar. Frunció el ceño claramente confundida. Quería darse una palmada en la frente. Austin se había dado cuenta antes que ella a donde iban sus padres con esto de las cenas familiares. Dios, después de todo el chico si era listo.

"_M_i amor," dijo Penny dirigiéndose a su hija, "Mark y yo nos vamos a casar."

Los ojos de la chica crecieron con horror. Escuchar esas palabras, era mas horrible que imaginarlas. ¿Por que no sospecho cuando su madre llegó con un nuevo anillo? Se había confiado que no era nada, porque su madre no había mencionado algo al respecto.

"O" fue lo único que salió de la boca de Ally. Por supuesto no iba a hacer un escándalo como sabía, lo haría Austin. Sin embargo seguía estando algo enfadada. Sobre todo consigo misma, ¿Cómo no lo había visto venir? De todas formas, no era algo que hubiese podido detener a no ser que... se aliara con Austin a oponer resistencia a estas estúpidas cenas. Como sea, ella nunca hubiera hecho algo así.

"Con permiso." La voz de Ally salió tranquilamente pero sus ojos demostraban un poco de desilusión. ¿Qué rayos iba a suceder ahora? No tenía idea si esto era algo bueno o algo malo. ¿Tener un nuevo hermanastro? ¿Un padrastro?... Mark era un buen tipo y después de todo, su madre no se la podía pasar haciendo citas toda su vida. Ella necesitaba algo estable en su vida. Pero, ¿donde vivirían? ¿Se estaba precipitando? Tal vez, pero no quería más sorpresas. Posiblemente se estarían mudando pronto. Había tantas cosas en su mente en estos momentos, quería en verdad estar sola para poder pensar.

"Ally, espera.." Dijo suavemente la madre de Ally, pero sabía que era inútil intentar hablarlo ahora. Ally no le iba a hacer un escándalo si la seguía, pero quería darle espacio para asimilar la noticia. Penny juraba que Ally sospechaba que estaban próximos a casarse. Le mortificaba que actuara de esa forma, aún así, en el fondo sabía que por la mañana cuando hablaran, todo estaría bien. Siempre estaba todo bien con Ally.

Ahora que Ally se dirigía a su habitación no podía dejar de pensar. Penny y Mark serían esposo y esposa, y tendrían que vivir juntos ¿no? , ¿Y Austin? No podía evitarlos para siempre. Sin embargo él estaba con ventaja porque en menos de seis meses iría a la universidad y no tendría que volver a verlos si el así lo quería.

¿La vida siempre tenía que ser tan injusta? ¿Ella tenía que aceptar sin rezongar lo que sea que le pasara? Al menos su madre así lo creía. Y ella también. Tal vez solo estaba siendo egoísta. Pero ¿quien podía culparla? No creía que esto pudiera pasar..

Prefirió silenciar su mente. Se quitó el ligero vestido color lavanda, se puso sus pijamas y se metió a la cama olvidando apagar la luz. Pondría una almohada sobre su cabeza.

Mañana sería un nuevo día. Uno mucho mejor que este. A estas alturas nada podía empeorar, ¿verdad?Además no era como si Mark no le cayera bien. Era un gran tipo que hacía feliz a su madre. Aunque Austin era otra historia...

Recordó que no hay que juzgar a un libro por su portada.

Y después cayo rendida en un sueño profundo.

* * *

Llevaba cinco minutos en la casa y su padre no lo podía dejar tranquilo. Sólo quería dormir. Mañana tenía un partido de football y tenia que descansar. Diablos, su padre lo hacía imposible. Ya sabia que se iba a casar, ya lo venía venir, pero eso no significaba que estuviera contento o que lo fuera a felicitar. Bah!

"Es mi boda Austin. Mía y de Penny. _N_uestra. Así que cuida tu lenguaje." Austin se había referido a la boda como una gran estupidez y su padre había estallado furioso.

"Ni siquiera tendrías que asistir a la boda si fuera por mi. Pero Penny te quiere ahí, hace su mejor esfuerzo para acercarse a ti. Esas cenas familiares son por algo, Austin. Se que esto no es fácil para ninguno de los dos."

Austin frunció el ceño. Para su padre esto era fácil ¿Qué quería decir con 'ninguno de los dos'?

"Me refiero a ti y a Ally." Se corrigió Mark.

"¿Ally?" Preguntó Austin con una mueca. ¿Quien fregados era Ally? ¿Y por que tenía que resignarse como ella?

"Ally Dawson, la hija de Penny, Austin. Dios, ya te he hablado de ella, pero por lo visto nunca me escuchas. La conocerías si hubieses venido a alguna de las cenas familiares. Es una gran chica."

"¡Maldita sea, ya detente con tus estúpida cenas familiares!" Austin aventó las llaves de su coche en el sillón.

"El lunes. El ensayo de bodas será el lunes Austin. No me importa si te sientes con ganas de evadirlo o no pero estas obligado a ir." Mark soltó un suspiro al ver el semblante agrio de Austin. _¿Ensayo de bodas? ¿En serio? Qué bobada..._

"¿Cuál es el gran problema?, No lo entiendo. Ni siquiera le has dado una oportunidad a Penny." Mark empezó a sentirse culpable por poner en último lugar a Austin de nuevo pero él tenía que entender su felicidad, y su felicidad era Penny ahora.

"¡Si no hubieras dejado ir a mi madre no hubiera ningún problema!" Austin sostuvo el puente de su nariz con el índice y el pulgar tratando de calmarse. No necesitaba expresar su agresión ahora, lo haría mañana durante el juego.

"Tú sabes que Mimi no quiere saber nada de nosotros, hijo." Mark volvía a estar tranquilo. Sabía cuanto le dolía a Austin que su madre no viviera más en la ciudad y que hubiera decidido nunca volver a verlos pero tenia que entender. Su hijo tenia que aprender a dejar el pasado en el pasado. No quería más escenas con Austin, lo quería ver cooperando con esta nueva familia.

Austin se dio cuenta que si no decía algo que dejará contento a su padre, jamás se lo quitaría de encima."¿En donde será?" Aún no estaba accediendo a ir a ningún maldito lado, pero daba la impresión de que sí.

Mark sonrió, esto parecía ser un gran progreso. "En Mont Hill." Contestó sonriente. Sabía que reconocería el lugar, era de los sitio más lujosos de alrededor.

Austin dio media vuelta y camino hasta las escaleras. "Y Austin, la primera cena de ensayo es mañana. Será una degustacion de platillos. Te espero vestido decentemente en Mont Hill a las 8:30." Austin rodó los ojos. "¡Pero..! ¡Mañana tengo una fiesta en casa de Dallas, no me puedes hacer esto!" Lo miró con desdén desde su posición en las escaleras.

"No puedes faltar, hijo. Esta vez no hay escapatoria. Tienes que conocer a tu nueva hermana antes del ensayo de bodas." Mierda. No estaba interesado en conocer a su nueva hemanita o volver a ver a Penny. No que la considerará particularmente irritante de hecho era una mujer amable, sino que no podía mirarla sin recordar el dolor de su madre. Por eso nunca iba a esas malditas cenas. ¿Cómo demonios lo hacía su padre?

Austin decidió no contestar y caminar escaleras arriba. Su padre lo había empujado lo suficiente esa noche.

* * *

El juego contra los toros había sido un éxito esa tarde, todos en los pasillos le vitoreaban. Incluso unos cuantos maestros, porque no a todos les gustaba tener un alumno que prefería el deporte a asistir a las clases. Menos mal, no le faltaba mucho para salir de la preparatoria.

Austin salió contento del edificio. Al fin era viernes y podría pasarla bien en la fiesta. Dallas siempre invitaba chicas hermosas y dispuestas a complacerlos. La verdad no le importaba en lo absoluto disgustar a su padre por esta ocasión. La cena de ensayo se podía ir por el caño.

"¿En mi casa a las nueve? No puedes faltar Austin, habrá un montón de nenas hermosas. No quiero decirles que Austin Moon se quedo en casa buscando porno por Internet." Bromeó Dallas aproximándose a Austin antes de que este alcanzara a llegar a su auto.

"Mierda. Si, claro que iré." Le extrañaba que le preguntara eso. El nunca faltaba a esas cosas locas que pasaban en la fiesta de Dallas. "Tal vez tenga que discutir otra vez con mi padre pero no me voy a perder está fiesta." Ya estaba pensando en como iba a zafarse esta vez. Quizás ya durante la cena podría fingir un dolor de estomago o algo.

"¿_S_igue con esa bobada de las cenas? Hermano, _t_e lamento."

"No tienes _ni idea_" Le había contado a Dallas a medias sobre el asunto, le contaría después que su padre planeaba casarse con esa mujer pero ahora no quería ni siquiera recordarlo.

"OK, Nos vemos al rato, Austin." Dallas subió a su _camaro_ y se fue.

* * *

N/A: Nueva historia! La verdad creo que es un poco apresurado comenzar una. Pero de todas maneras me encanta hacerlo. Dejen un review! ;)


	2. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Hola! Como están? Espero que disfrutando de su sábado. Iba a subir capitulo cuando alcanzara los 10 reviews pero me dije: Hoy es un buen día, debería subir cap. Y bueno pues aquí estoy. Espero que lo disfruten mucho!

Gracias por sus reviews!

**allyaa200:** Que bueno que te guste, para eso escribo:D

**Biflo:** Gracias, yo actualizo seguido si ustedes comentan seguido!

**Auslly-Raura-and-R5-Lover:** Me inspire en FTF (fallen too far) para esta historia pero obviamente puedes ver que es totalmente diferente de FFT. Además, muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de mis historias:') Ya po fin ya puedes leer el siguiente cap;)

**fatimagonzalezvargasgmail*com:** Si! Exacto, de allí me inspire un poco. Aunque esta trama es totalmente diferente. Y a mi también me gusta la idea de hecho por eso escribo estoxD

**RaurayAusllyfan:** Gracias;) De hecho este es el primer capitulo, lo otro era la introducción. Pero gracias otra vez por estar al pendiente:D

**ThayLARB6:** Muchas gracias, me encanta escribir y que lean lo que escribo. A veces creo que es malo pero al parecer les encanta y eso me hace muuy feliz:D Saludos para ti también.

**Guest:** Aquí un cap más! Espero que lo disfrutes! Este es el primer capitulo, te enamoraste de la introduccion, lol. Ntc. Gracias por leerme, no escribiría sin su apoyo.

Una cosita que les quería decir, si no les molesta decirme su nombre o nickname o apodo en el comentario porque a veces los nombres de las cuentas se repiten y me confundo y no distingo quien es quien! Solo si quieren claro. Mi nombre es Yaneth pero díganme Nan:D

Algo más, para el próximo capitulo necesito alcanzar 10 reviews (como mínimo), así sabre que me están leyendo y me apuro a escribir;D

Gracias!

Ahora sí, disfruten!

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Ally se miró al espejo, su maquillaje ya estaba hecho y su cabello por fin estaba listo. Esa noche tendrían la cena de ensayo en el Mont Hill, un lugar de etiqueta y no podían asistir menos que perfectas. O al menos eso le había dicho su madre.

De todas maneras, el vestido de Ally no era demasiado formal. Conservaba un toque fresco y juvenil. El largo caía justo encima de sus rodillas y se ajustaba perfectamente a cada suave curva de su cuerpo.

Su madre le había llevado a escoger ese precioso vestido después de la escuela.

Ally y Penny habían pasado la mañana conversando antes de que ella se marchara a clases. Su madre había tenido mucho tacto en explicarle sus sentimientos por Mark; que no se trataba de una decisión precipitada como Ally creía, que ya tenían todo planeado desde hacía tiempo.

Después, habían desayunado juntas en un restaurante cerca de la escuela. Y luego Penny le dijo a Ally que pasaría por ella para ir en busca de un vestido para la noche.

Había seleccionado uno de color rojo. Se había mantenido lejos de los vestidos demasiado chillantes o de los demasiado sobrios. No quería llamar la atención. Sin embargo, el rojo la hacía destacar con sutileza. Había sido una buena elección.

"Allyson, te ves hermosa." Las mejillas de Ally se colorearon un poco. Su madre quien entraba a su habitación, también lucia espléndida. Su vestido largo era de color perla con escote bajo adornado de pedrería plateada. "Gracias mamá." Ambas se dieron un abrazo.

"¡Estoy tan feliz de que apruebes mi boda con Mark!" Ally estaba consciente que esto significaba una nueva oportunidad para su madre de ser feliz y ella no deseaba menos que apoyarla.

* * *

La recepción del salón era impresionante y ni siquiera estaba adornado para la boda, solamente era una cena de ensayo. Todo estaba pulcramente acomodado. Incluso el aire que se respiraba se sentía más limpio. Pensar eso era una exageración pero después de todo, estaban en Mont Hill. Seguro que allí compraban tanques de oxigeno puro.

Penny y Mark estaban reunidos con la anfitriona de eventos. Los pocos invitados que consistían en los padres de Mark y de Penny, y unos cuantos amigos, estaban siendo guiados a sus respectivas mesas. Ally notó a sus abuelos en la distancia y se encaminó hasta ellos dejando su previo lugar en la mesa.

"Mi pequeña Ally, ¡Mírate estás preciosa!" Su abuela le dio un beso en la mejilla sonrojada.

"Gracias, abuela." Ally sonrió. Hacía unos cuantos meses que no veía a sus abuelos, estaba feliz de saludarlos. "¿Y cuéntame, donde esta tu novio? Lo trajiste, ¿cierto?" Ally se sonrojó aun más profundo. "Yo no tengo novio, abuela." confesó avergonzada.

"Pero ¿cómo es posible? Si eres la chica más bella del lugar." Añadió su abuelo.

"¡_A_buelo! _T_e extrañe tanto!" gritó Ally lanzando sus brazos al cuello de su abuelo. El era lo más parecido a un padre que Ally tenía. El señor Albert tenía una conexión especial con su nieta que incluso Penny se ponía celosa. Penny no tenía hermanas o hermanos, por lo tanto Ally no tenía primos con quien convivir, solo sus abuelos.

"¿_E_stás feliz por tu madre, cariño?" Preguntó la abuela Leticia con un gesto de consternación. Ally rió un poco. "Si, abuelita. Creo que Mark es un gran tipo. Los gastos de todo esto corren por su cuenta." Añadió esto último con voz mas baja. La abuela Lety rió también.

"Mira Albert, al parecer ese atractivo chico en la puerta está decidiendo si acercarse o no a Ally. Creo que no le a quitado la vista de encima desde que llegamos."

Ally volteó para ver a un chico alto y rubio mirando directamente hacia ella. Su cara enrojeció. Era Austin. Al parecer su padre había logrado que viniera. Eso era nuevo.

"El es Austin, abue. El hijo de Mark." dijo volviéndose hacia ellos y dándole otra vez la espalda a Austin.

_"Oh.." _La abuela ya estaba segura de que los dos hacían una gran pareja! La mirada del chico de veras había brillado con interés. _Ni hablar..._

"Es un chico muy guapo. Cuéntame un poco más acerca de mi nuevo nieto." Insistió Lety. El rubor en la cara de Ally no le paso desapercibido.

"Bueno... Nunca nos han presentado formalmente, pero va en la misma preparatoria que yo. Va dos grados por encima de mi y es el quarterback del equipo de football americano escolar." Soltó Ally confesando lo único que sabía sobre él.

"Pero tu madre y Mark se han estado viendo por un año y ¿Mark no ha sido capaz de presentarles a su hijo?" Preguntó el abuelo en estado de shock.

"Lo que pasa abuelo, es que..Austin estaba en contra de que su padre se volviera a casar. De hecho me sorprende verlo aquí, pero mamá le insistió a Mark para que hablase con Austin. Aunque al principio, a Mark no le importaba tanto porque en cuatro meses Austin se va para la universidad." Ally suspiró.

"Tu madre hizo lo correcto. Es importante tener buena comunicación con los hijos incluso cuando estos ya son mayores y se van lejos." Comentó la abuela Lety.

"Muy cierto Lety." Añadio Albert.

Mientras en el otro extremo del salón, Austin empezaba a pensar que esto no era tan malo después de todo. Aunque no habría ninguna posibilidad de que estuviera aquí, si su padre no le hubiera quitado las llaves del coche. Al menos habían llegado a un acuerdo. Una hora y media aquí y después podría tener el coche de nuevo e irse a la fiesta de Dallas.

Entre tanto podría matar el tiempo besándose con esa bella chica. Pero, ¿_Q_uien era? ¿_S_ería familiar de Penny_?_ Era preciosa. Tenía un rostro en forma de corazón que se destacaba por unos grandes ojos marrones con las pestañas naturales más largas que el hubiese visto nunca. Su cabello caía suelto en rizos castaños-rubio que rozaban el generoso escote que ella estaba mostrando en ese vestido rojo ajustado.

Observó que había estado charlando animadamente con unos ancianos hasta que ella lo había pescado mirando. Ella se había sonrojado pero no le había dado mayor importancia. De pronto la chica se había encaminado hasta la mesa que ahora compartían Penny y su padre. Maldición. ¿Sería esa la hija de Penny? La chica le dio un sincero abrazo tanto a Penny como a Mark y después tomo asiento junto con ellos. Ella era Ally.

"Austin, allí estás" Dijo Penny con entusiasmo al observar a Austin. Esta era como la tercera vez que hablaba con esa mujer y ya se dirigía a el como si se tratara de su amigo de toda la vida. Austin reprimió las ganas de virar los ojos y camino hasta su mesa. Penny se puso de pie y le dio un suave abrazo.

"Ella es Ally, mi hija. Van en la misma preparatoria, es muy probable que se hayan visto antes." Los presento Penny. No, definitivamente no. Si la hubiera visto antes seguro que se acordaría porque no había forma de olvidar una cara tan dulce como la de Ally.

"No lo creo Penny pero, mucho gusto." Musitó Austin tomando su delicada mano para plantarle un pequeño beso. Si Austin no hubiera estado tan cerca de ella se hubiera perdido el pequeño escalofrió que recorrió el cuerpo de Ally. Austin pensó que era adorable la forma en que se estremecía. Espera..._¿Qué?_

Austin tomó asiento al lado de Mark y revisó su reloj. Una hora más y podría irse. Seguro que en la fiesta podría besar chicas mucho más ardientes que la dulce Ally y que no resultaran ser sus próximas hermanastras. Una voz femenina saco a Austin de sus pensamientos.

Era la anfitriona. "Señor Moon, la comida será servida en unos instantes."

"Gracias, Margaret." Contestó Mark y se puso de pie. Hizo sonar un cubierto de plata contra el cristal de una copa y capturó la atención de los presentes.

"_Q_ueridos amigos y familiares, honramos su grata presencia en esta noche. No podríamos estar mas felices. Saber que contamos con su apoyo es invaluable. Gracias." Todos en el salón dieron aplausos ante las palabras de agradecimiento. Su nueva casi madrastra se puso de pie e igualmente habló a los presentes.

Acabado el breve discurso de Penny, los meseros se aproximaron a entregar los platillos en las mesas. Esta era la primera vez que comían en familia.

"¡Que bueno esta esto!" Dijo Penny saboreando la comida.

"Lo sé." Contestó Mark. "

La cena transcurría en silencio hasta que la voz de Peeny se alzó llamando la atención de todos. "Ally querida, cuéntame como estuvo la escuela, ¿lograste hacer algún amigo el día de hoy?" Comentó casualmente. Ally casi se atragantaba con el bocado de comida en su garganta. Esa selección de palabras la hacia sonar como una inepta social. Lamentablemente para su suerte, así era. No tenía muchos amigos.

"La verdad es que no. Estuve ocupada con actividades de mate en el periodo libre y todos desaparecieron para ir a ver el partido de los manatíes contra los toros. Supongo que al final fueron los manatíes quienes ganaron. Había un gran alboroto después de clases" Se excusó Ally recordando lo que había pasado esa tarde en el campo de fútbol de la escuela.

"¿En serio, Austin?, ¡_A_sombroso! Había olvidado que jugaba _tu_ equipo esta semana." Añadió Mark con una sonrisa. Ally alzó la vista solo para toparse con los oscuros ojos de Austin. De repente se sintió mal, no sabía como describir esa mirada, pero el chico no parecía nada feliz. ¿Lo que había dicho estaba mal? Pero no entendía el porque, solo estaba tratando de decir algo agradable.

Austin no le respondió enseguida pero no quito su mirada de Ally. "El que yo sea el quaretback no lo hace _mi_ equipo, papá. Y somos los _Marines_, no los manatíes." Resoplo Austin, su posición de quarterback era por lejos la mas glorificada y escrutiñada. Sin embargo el sabía que en un equipo nadie era más importante que otro. Sólo que algunas personas no se podían meter ese concepto en la cabeza.

Ally se sonrojó ante la corrección que le hizo Austin y bajo la mirada a su regazo. Era cierto, hacía dos meses que el equipo escolar se había cambiado de nombre. Lo había olvidado. Penny sintió la tensión entorno a los chicos y decidió intervenir.

"Manatíes o no muchas felicidades, Austin;" Dijo Penny. "¿Haz elegido ya a que universidad irás? No se mucho pero he escuchado que los chicos con grandes habilidades deportivas como la tuya tienen abundantes opciones. "

Penny estaba en lo cierto. La universidad de Miami le estaba ofreciendo una beca completa con un lugar asegurado en el equipo de los huracanes de Miami. Era una oferta tentadora pero la beca en la universidad de California le entusiasmaba mucho más. Allí podría seguir jugando football para los troyanos del Sur de California. Todo el tiempo reclutaban jugadores para las grandes ligas y si tenía suerte podría llamar la atención de un cazatalentos. Además en California podría buscar a su _m_adre...

"Es complicado." No quería dar explicaciones ahora. Sobre todo no a Mark.

"A Ally le encantaría ir aquí en Miami. Tiene unas excelentes notas sin embargo aun esta en segundo semestre. Falta tiempo para la entrega de solicitudes y entrevistas." Tal vez esa era la razón por la que nunca la había visto. Seguro se la pasaba todo el día en la biblioteca con la nariz metida en algún libro.

Un celular comenzó a timbrar. Era el de Austin. Mierda, era Dallas. "Si me disculpan.." Austin se retiró de la mesa por unos metros.

"_¿Q_ue diablos pasa, porque no haz llegado?"

"Es que mi viejo me quito el coche pero no te alarmes ya lo tengo resuelto."

Se escucho un suspiro al otro lado de la línea. "De acuerdo. Ben ya está pasado de copas y necesito ayuda con el. Esta haciendo un desastre en mi cocina!" Chilló Dallas. Austin soltó una carcajada. Sonaba como toda una ama de casa desesperada.

"De que te ríes, sabes que mi madre me mataría si llegase a verlo." Se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

"Pero no lo hará. Esta en Texas con tu tía, cierto?"

"Si, si. Lo que sea Moon, espero tu trasero aquí, pronto" Austin colgó y se encaminó a la mesa. Necesitaba largarse de aquí pronto. Pero primero necesitaba las llaves.

Penny observó a Austin a lo lejos. "Querido, vuelvo en un momento." Le dijo a Mark. Austin se encaminaba a la mesa cuando Penny se acercó hasta él y lo detuvo.

"Toma," Dijo Penny depositando unas llaves en la palma de su mano. No eran sus llaves pero eran las de un coche. _¿Cómo sabía ella?_

"Yo le explicaré a tu padre, no te preocupes. Pero vete ahora antes de que se percate." Dijo Penny echando un vistazo a sus espaldas. Austin sonrió y murmuró un gracias. Se dirigió lo más pronto que pudo hacia la salida pero aún así no escapo de la vista de su padre. Demonios.

"¡Austin!" Bramó su padre a su espalda.

"No irás a ningún lado. ¿¡_N_o puedes quedarte siquiera un poco más con tu familia?! Eso si quieres tener de vuelta las llaves de tu coch-" Penny le interrumpió.

"Mark, mi amor. Esta bien, déjalo ir a esa fiesta. No te olvides que nosotros también fuimos jóvenes alguna vez. Es obvio que quiere pasar tiempo con sus amigos. No debimos obligarlo a venir aquí." Dijo Penny calmadamente.

Mark suspiró. Austin necesitaba aprender a ser parte de su nueva familia. Quisiera o no. Austin se había salido con la suya. Contento, dio media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta de salida.

"Espera, hijo. ¿Por que no llevas a _Ally?_" Un poco de responsabilidad de hermano mayor ayudaría.

Penny se congelo. No se oponía a que su hija salieran a alguna fiesta nocturna pero Ally nunca salía a ese tipo de lugares, repletos de jóvenes por su falta de confianza en sí misma. No socializaba mucho con chicos de su edad. Pero tal vez no sería tan malo para ella si contaba con Austin esta vez.

Austin observó como se tensó Penny. Su lenguaje corporal decía una cosa pero su boca dijo lo contrario. "Buena idea, Mark. A Ally le iría bien conocer unos cuantos amigos." Mierda otra vez. Mark estaba haciendo esto a propósito sólo para fastidiarlo y ahora Penny le seguía la corriente cuando claramente, no estaba convencida.

Ally, quién había estado muy atenta observando con la boca abierta lo que pasaba a su alrededor, se sonrojó. Austin la había ignorado casi por completo esta noche y ahora le obligaban a llevarla consigo a la fiesta. No importaba que tan guapo fuera, no estaba cómoda con el. Además no quería ir a una fiesta dónde no conocería a nadie. Sería vergonzoso.

_"No lo creo..."_

"Vamos corazón, anímate. Seguro que te la pasas muy bien." Insistió su madre. ¿En serio le estaba dando permiso? Lo pensó durante unos instantes. Si su madre lo estaba sugiriendo era porque quizá quería pasar tiempo a solas con Mark. Iría a esa fiesta sólo para complacer a su madre.

"Esta bien." Dijo Ally poniéndose de pie. Besó a su madre en la mejilla y también a Mark. Penny creía que seria un poco mas difícil convencer a su hija. Estaba un poco preocupada pero le alegraba de que por medio de Austin, ella pudiera convivir con más personas.

Aunque le preocupaba el tipo de personas con las que Austin se relacionaban. No tenía idea de como serían pero si Mark lo había sugerido, no podría ser tan malo.

"_Y A_ustin, por favor, cuídala." Dijo Penny antes de que los dos jóvenes salieran por la puerta.

* * *

¿Quien está emocionado por el siguiente capítulo?


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: **¡Hola otra vez! Chicos, gracias por seguir leyendo, desearía poder actualizar más rápido pero me es imposible a veces. La verdad no se si deba continuar con esta historia. En verdad tengo mis dudas porque le dedico muy poco tiempo a escribirla. No es que no tenga inspiración o que no sepa que escribir, tampoco es por los pocos reviews que recibo. No se si continuarla porque probablemente me lleve años entre capitulo y capitulo. Peeeero estoy en vacaciones de nuevo y haré lo que pueda. Mi maldito sentido de compromiso con ustedes me obliga a escribir esto. Los amo aunque sean desconocidos porque soy la más pinche cursi del planeta. Me leen y eso me encanta!

Otra cosa, creo que estaré cambiándole el nombre a este fic, uno que sea en español, solo que no puedo pensar en un título. Si se les ocurre algo por favor escribanlo en los comentarios! Puede que escoja de entre ellos;)

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando el motor del coche se hubo apagado, Austin miró hacia el asiento del copiloto donde había estado sentada Ally en absoluto silencio. El camino en auto había sido rápido y la radio permaneció encendida para evitar momentos incómodos. Pero ahora estaba apagada.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo esta chica? Estaba..._ ¿rezando?_ Su boca se movía pero no salía ningún sonido de ella.

Pesé al requerimiento de Penny, Austin no podía hacer de niñero. Ally haría amigos fácilmente. Juzgando por la manera en que lucia, incluso tendría que espantar a los chicos como molestosas abejas en un panal.

Lo menos que él podía hacer era informarle a la chica, donde podía encontrarlo si lo necesitaba. Pero incluso decirle eso era demasiada información innecesaria.

No, mejor sólo le diría que le buscara aquí en el estacionamiento a las 11:30 pm. Penny no había especificado el toque de queda pero Austin supuso que las chicas buenas como Ally llegaban a su casa antes de la media noche. A esa hora la llevaría de vuelta con Penny y después podría volver a la fiesta sin preocupaciones. Sin embargo antes de que Austin pudiera decir algo a la chica, un ruido que pegaba contra la ventana del coche lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Era un pequeño séquito de chicas que reían felices de ver a Austin Moon. Se apuró a bajar del carro olvidando completamente lo que iba a hacer antes de eso.

"Hola Austin," dijeron al unísono.

"Hola hermosas." Las chicas rieron ante el comentario. Tenían la risa fácil.

"Esas sonrisas son por mí o ¿_s_on por el alcoho_l_?" Las chicas rieron mucho más alto. Tal vez era una mezcla de ambas.

"Que gracioso, sabes que Jenny no toma." Dijo Amber tocando el antebrazo del chico. Amber era una porrista de cabello rubio platinado. Pero no estaba diciendo la verdad. Jenny estaba en algún grado alcolizada. Sus movimientos torpes la delataban.

"Ya veo," respondió Austin. La verdad no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que esas chicas dijeran o en este caso hicieran. La mayoría del tiempo escupían veneno. Eran personas completamente vacías por dentro. Pero eran amigas de Cassidy y no iba a ser grosero con ellas. No a menos que le dieran un motivo.

Ally salió tímidamente del auto. Miró a su alrededor con las manos aún apretadas en la puerta. Era un bonito lugar. El césped estaba cuidadosamente recortado, las luces tenues iluminaban el amplio espacio. Había una piscina desocupada y una cantidad considerable de chicos estaban bailando o charlando.

_Tu puedes hacerlo, Ally. Respira. Sólo no te olvides de respirar._ Se ánimo mentalmente y cerró por fin la puerta del coche.

"¡QUIEN ES ESA QUE ESTÁ SALIENDO DE TU COCHE!" Chilló Jenny demasiado alto haciendo que Amber y Erica mirarán.

"Se llama Ally." Se apresuró Austin a contestar pero era demasiado tarde, Ally ya se había sonrojado ante el grito histérico de Jenny.

"¿_Es tu novia_? Tiene un hermoso cabello..._c_onsiderando que no es rubia." Dijo Erica con celos en la voz. Ally sólo quería encerrarse de nuevo en el coche. Qué vergüenza sentía de acercarse a ellos. Ella no encajaba en su perfecto y falso mundo.

"Diablos, no. Es mi nueva hermana." Las chicas lo miraron con confusión. Eran lentas. "Ahh.. Menos mal.." murmuró una de ellas.

"¿Quieres nadar con nosotros en la piscina un rato, Austin?" Intentando restarle importancia a la invitada de Austin, pregunto Amber con voz seductora desabrochándose el listón de su escote.

"Por supuesto. Sólo tengo que encontrar a Dallas primero." Ally arrugó la nariz. ¿Por qué esas chicas no se daban un poco más a respetar? Harían lo que sea para llamar la atención de los muchachos.

"Creo que ahí viene." Señaló Amber con la punta de su dedo índice en la dirección por donde, efectivamente venía Dallas.

"Entonces nos vemos en un rato Austin, no tardes." Comentó Jenny guiñando un ojo azul. Las chicas rieron un poco más y corrieron hasta la alberca.

"¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?" Dijo Dallas una vez que se hubo aproximado al chico rubio. Austin a modo de respuesta señaló a Ally, quien seguía estática junto al auto. Los ojos de Dallas brillaron con interés mientras recorría su mirada sobre la chica. Tenía un bonito vestido rojo y jugaba con la hebilla delantera de su bolso.

"Santa mierda. Austin, tu no pierdes tu tiempo. Dime ¿de donde diablos la sacaste? De una revista de modas o algo así?"

"Es la hija de la novia de mi padre." Explicó Austin.

"Y aún así ¿te sigues quejando por la boda?" Pregunto Dallas incrédulo.

"¿_Q_ué se supone que eso signific_a_?" Dijo Austin arrugando la nariz y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"No se tu pero yo estaría malditamente feliz." Dijo Dallas frotándose las manos con demasiado entusiasmo.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses." Respondió Austin con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Austin Moon siendo posesivo? No conocía ese lado de ti, Austin." Se burló Dallas.

Ally se armó de valor se aproximó. Tenía que actuar normal, además Dallas parecía inofensivo, no se sentía intimidada de acercarse a él como se sentía con Austin y sus 'amigas'. De hecho también era un chico muy guapo. Dallas le sonrió.

"Hola," murmuró Ally con voz dulce una vez que estuvo cerca.

"Hola, preciosa. ¿Cómo te llamas?" Preguntó Dallas sonriente.

"Se llama Ally." Se apresuró Austin a contestar. Dallas le dio a Austin una mirada gélida.

"¿Por qué no le presentas a Ally, a tu hermana Trish?" Dijo Austin repentinamente interesado por quienes estarían cerca de Ally esa noche. Dallas no era mala compañía pero obviamente estaba interesado en Ally en un plano más allá de la amistad. Y no sabía porque pero eso le molestaba.

Estaría más segura si estaba alrededor de más chicas. Trish era una perfecta opción. Ademas tenían la misma edad. Se llevarían bien.

Los tres chicos caminaron hasta la entrada. El ruido crecía conforme avanzaban, risas, música y choque de botellas de vidrio.

"Hey Trish, te quiero presentar a alguien." Gritó Dallas alterando a la castaña.

Una chica de cabello negro y rizado que estaba de espaldas se volteó. Sostenía un vaso rojo y tenía una cálida sonrisa. Estaba charlando con un alto pelirrojo que también miró en dirección de los recién llegados.

"Austin! Viniste," Dijo el pelirrojo acercándose. "No te vi en la escuela, ya sabes estaba en el club de coro." Dez giró los ojos con una sonrisa. "Pero me alegra que ganaran! Chuck me lo dijo."

"Gracias, Dez."

Dez se percató de la compañía de los chicos. "¿Quíen es esta pequeña castaña?" Dijo mientras le daba palmaditas en el tope de su cabeza. "Hey Trish, creo que mide lo mismo que tú."

"Hola, soy Ally." Saludó con la mano. Dez tampoco se veía intimidante, de hecho parecía ser muy divertido. Usaba la ropa más colorida del lugar.

"Hola Ally, mi nombre es Trish y por cierto, no le hagas caso al pelirrojo. Eres más alta que yo, sin duda." Ally rió un poco. Y señalo hacía sus pies. "Son los tacones, pero gracias. No hay problema ya se que no soy muy alta." Ambas chicas rieron.

"Eres diferente Ally, porque eres amiga de mi hermano? No se si te fijaste pero todas las demás no paran de revisar su maquillaje. Aunque tengo que admitir que el tuyo es impecable. No estarás a punto de sacar tu cosmetiquera y revisarlo aquí verdad?" Bromeó Trish.

"Oh no, es que es realid-"

"En realidad sólo esta aquí porque mi padre me obligó a traerla." Explico Austin a Trish. "Es algo así como mi nueva hermanastra."

"Ya veo, ya veo. Es por eso. Yo que empezaba a pensar que Dallas se había conseguido amigas con intelecto."

"¡Oye! Yo nunca digo nada de tus amigos," Se quejó Dallas. "Por que mejor no van a tu habitación y ven una película o se pintan las uñas o que se yo, hagan cosas de chicas." Dijo Dallas.

"Oh no, ¿y perderme la fiesta? Estábamos a punto de organizar un juego." Comento Trish.

"¿Que juego?," Pregunto Ally. No tenía idea de que clase de juego jugaban los adolescentes en una fiesta, pero tal vez era un juego de mesa?

"Siete minutos en el cielo." Contestó.

Dallas miró a Ally y le sonrió guiñando un ojo. Era lo típico que hacía para coquetear. Trish viró los ojos. "De acuerdo pueden quedarse. Pero por favor no me avergüences hermana." Dijo Dallas. Si tenía suerte podría besar a Ally.

Lo nadie sabía era que Austin pensaba lo mismo.

* * *

**TUTUTUTUNNN ¿Quién creen que será el afortunado?**

**COMENTEN!**


End file.
